Give Me Love
by TheEpicness239
Summary: Laughing, they continue to splash each other, the demons plaguing their lives held seemingly at bay when they were with each other.
1. Autumn Leaves

_**A/N: Okay, this is my first foray into Pretty Little Liars fanfiction, as well as Jaria, so please don't hate me if I get anything wrong. I'm going to try and keep away from any of the theories of the show of who the A Team is, and the mythology of the show, and instead focus on Jason and Aria. This is AU, and takes place after 3x19 and my version on how Jaria are endgame. Also, for this story's purpose, Jason never left his hospital bed. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask! Enjoy!**_

_**P.S.: For all Jaria shippers, Give Me Love is their anthem. Or maybe that's just me :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline.**_

* * *

_"Have you ever denied your feelings for someone because your fear of rejection is too hard to handle? We tell lies when we are afraid…"_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**Autumn Leaves**_

He was sitting on the park bench, alleviating his leg of its pain. It had been a couple months since his elevator accident with Emily, but the doctors said it was possible that his leg would never be the same.

_Another day another life  
__Passes by just like mine  
__It's not complicated_

It was a cool autumn day, Jason's favorite kind of day. The wind lazily blew against his brown long sleeve t-shirt. Running a hand through his long blond hair, Jason saw her before she saw him.

_Another mind  
__Another soul_

She looked beautiful in her little outfit, and Jason always appreciated how she dressed differently that anyone. Aria had her own style and it was one of the things that attracted him to her.

_Another body to grow old  
__It's not complicated_

Limping over to her with his cane in his hand, Jason walked up to her. "Aria," he asked her and she looked up at him, as if she had been in deep thought. "Jason, what are you doing here," Aria asked him, surprised to see him.

_Do you ever wonder if the stars shine out for you?  
__Float down_

After all, they hadn't been close in awhile. "It is a public park," he informed her with a small smile on his face. Aria tenderly looked up at him, seeing that he was in pain as he hobbled alongside her.

_Like autumn leaves  
__Hush now_

"Is your leg still bothering you," Aria asked him and he looked down at her to see that she was concerned. "I'm getting better everyday," he replied. Aria nodded her head and they walked beside each other in silence.

_Close your eyes before the sleep  
__And you're miles away  
__And yesterday you were here with me_

"I know it's been a couple months since we've seen each other, but I wanted to thank you for saving Emily's life," Aria confessed. Jason kept his eyes straight ahead, it was almost painful to look at her and know that she couldn't be with him.

_Another tear  
__Another cry_

"I would have done it for anyone," Jason whispered. Aria nodded her head, knowing that's just how he was. Jason looked up at the trees, seeing how the leaves were turning from a luscious green to russet browns and burnt oranges.

_Another place for us to die  
__It's not complicated_

"This is my favorite season," Jason mused and Aria smiled up at him. "t's mine too," she admitted. Jason smiled at her, a real genuine Jason DiLaurentis smile. Aria didn't notice they had stopped walking until she felt a blush creep onto her cheeks when he intently gazed at her.

_Another life that's gone to waste  
__Another light lost from your face  
__It's complicated_

"How's Fitz," he asked as they started walking again. He didn't really like the older man, but he knew how Aria felt about him and he respected her enough to ask. She didn't answer him and Jason caught the flash of pain in her eyes.

_Is it that it's over or do birds still sing for you?  
__Float down_

"I'm sorry. It's not any of my business to ask about your private life. If anyone understands that, it's me," Jason apologizes. "We broke up a couple months ago," Aria mumbled and Jason saw that she was still struggling with it.

_Like autumn leaves  
__Hush now_

"I knew about his son and I had kept it a secret for months," she explained. "It's hard to keep secrets from the ones you love," Jason contemplated. Aria looked up at him, catching the double meaning in his words.

_Close your eyes before the sleep  
__And you're miles away  
__And yesterday you were here with me_

"I let Ezra go. He wanted to be with me, but I knew that would grow to resent me for keeping him away from his son. It would have never worked anyway; I broke our trust in each other," Aria confessed with sadness and regret in her voice.

_Oh how I miss you  
__My symphony played the song that carried you out_

"I wish I could fix it for you," Jason honestly admitted. "What's done is done. I can't take anything back and I just have to move on," Aria said. They moved over to a bench and sat down on the table part.

_Oh how I miss you  
__And I, I miss you and I wish you'd stay_

"It takes a strong, brave and mature person to come to that conclusion," Jason commented. Aria shrugged her shoulders, "That's life. You either overcome it or be consumed by it."

_Do you ever wonder if the stars shine out for you?  
__Float down_

Jason darkly chuckled, "I usually do the latter." Aria looked over at him, "You were brave enough to help Emily get out the elevator first, even if it meant that you could get hurt or…"

_Like autumn leaves  
__Hush now_

She let the sentence trail off, not wanting to finish it. Jason knew what she was going to say, but appreciated that she didn't say it out loud. He had enough nightmares about it at night. Almost every night, that night would visit his dreams and in every dream, he died. He would wake up, sweating and out of breath.

_Close your eyes before the sleep  
__And you're miles away  
__And yesterday you were here with me_

"Jason, are you okay," Aria gently asked and Jason realized that she had asked him a question and he hadn't answered. "I wasn't really thinking, just living in the moment."

_Float down  
__Like autumn leaves_

"Well, that still takes bravery," Aria said and Jason nodded his head. Aria got off the bench, knowing there was a pile of homework at home just waiting for her.

_Hush now  
__Close your eyes before the sleep_

"Thank you for the talk," Aria said. "Anytime," Jason replied. He watched her walk away, and got off the bench.

_And you're miles away  
__And yesterday you were here with me_

"Aria," he yelled after her and she turned around. "If you ever need to talk, about anything, find me, okay?" Aria smiled and nodded her head. He smiled back and watched as she walked away from him.

_Touch down  
__Like a seven four seven  
__Stay out and we'll live forever now_

It was the most they had talked in months and Jason realized that he had missed their friendship, the way he could trust her with anything.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. It will start to pick up soon, but I just needed to establish their friendship again. Lyrics to 'Autumn Leaves' by Ed Sheeran. Let me know what you thought in a review, and what you would like to happen. Until next time!**_


	2. Little Bird

_**A/N: I'm anxious to get this ball rolling, so here's Chapter 2. Enjoy!**_

_**Friend to All: Thanks for the review! **_

_**Stelenton2: Thanks for the review!**_

_**Jaria2.0: Thanks for the review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline.**_

* * *

_"Have you ever denied your feelings for someone because your fear of rejection is too hard to handle? We tell lies when we are afraid…"_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**Little Bird**_

_Previously on Give Me Love…_

"_Jason, are you okay," Aria gently asked and Jason realized that she had asked him a question and he hadn't answered. "I wasn't really thinking, just living in the moment."_

"_Well, that still takes bravery," Aria said and Jason nodded his head. Aria got off the bench, knowing there was a pile of homework at home just waiting for her._

"_Thank you for the talk," Aria said. "Anytime," Jason replied. He watched her walk away, and got off the bench._

"_Aria," he yelled after her and she turned around. "If you ever need to talk, about anything, find me, okay?" Aria smiled and nodded her head. He smiled back and watched as she walked away from him. _

_It was the most they had talked in months and Jason realized that he had missed their friendship, the way he could trust her with anything._

Jason walked into the classroom, to see Aria wiping at her face. He could tell that she had been crying, and he knew it was about Ezra. Even if had been almost three months, Jason knew how much she loved him. And it killed him inside.

_If we take this bird in  
__With its broken leg_

"Aria," he cautiously greeted her, making sure not to scare her. Aria looked up, quickly wiping her face and giving him a fake smile. He frowned when she looked away, hating to see her hurt.

_We could nurse it  
__She said_

"Do you need to talk or something," Jason asked her. He knew from experience that keeping pain and secrets bottled up inside doesn't make it go away. Aria shook her head, "I have to get to class."

_Come inside  
__For a little lie down with me_

She got off the desk and moved past him, but Jason reached and caught her wrist. "You can trust me," he told her. "I do," she whispered before leaving Jason in the empty classroom.

_If you fall asleep  
__It wouldn't be the worst thing_

Aria was grateful that the school day was finally over. She hadn't meant to burst into tears randomly after class, but just from reading a book her heart was flooded with memories spent with Ezra. She was moving on, and it was hurting less and less everyday, but sometimes their relationship would creep up on her unawares and hit her.

_But when I wake up  
__Your make-up is on my shoulder_

Groaning, Aria remembered that she had walked to school that day, opting to get some exercise in the morning, not realizing the day she would have had. Adjusting her purse, Aria starts the long trek home in the warm fall afternoon.

_And tell me, if I lie down  
__Would you stay now  
__And let me hold you?_

Jason got into his car, thankful that it was the weekend. As much as he loved helping kids at the high school, it reminded him of his dark past and sometime he couldn't control the memories that would hit him out of nowhere.

_But if I kiss you  
__Will your mouth read this truth?_

He was a quarter of the way home when he saw her walking on the sidewalk. Jason debated stopping, wondering if she purposefully walked home to have the time to herself and her thoughts. He pulled up beside her, and rolled down the window.

"Aria, do you need a ride," Jason called out and Aria looked over at him. She hesitated, but she nodded her head. He unlocked the door and she slid into the passenger's seat.

_Darling, how I miss you  
__Strawberries taste how lips do_

Putting the car into drive, they ride in silence for a few minutes, before Jason turned on the stereo.

"SafetySuit, huh," Aria asked him and Jason grinned over at her. "If you don't like them, you can get out of the car right now," he teased her and she smiled at him. "They're good."

_And it's not complete yet  
__Mustn't get our feet wet_

Jason nodded his head. They fell back into a comfortable silence, and Jason stole a few glances at Aria. Deciding to try something, Jason drives right past her house. Aria looks over at him, but he just gives her a grin.

_Cause that leads to regret  
__Diving in too soon_

He pulls into the small diner, and looks over at Aria. "Why are we here," she asked him. "I figured you could use a milkshake. I know I do," Jason replied.

_And I'll owe it all to you  
__My little bird  
__My little bird_

Jason led her inside and ordered two chocolate milkshakes as they down sit at the counter.

"How's Mike doing," Jason asked, trying to keep Aria's mind off of Ezra. "He's doing a lot better, thanks for asking. Going to therapy has really helped him," Aria told him. The waitress came back with their two milkshakes.

_If we take a walk out  
__In the morning dew_

"Have you talked to your parents at all," Aria asked him, watching his face for his reaction. She saw him grimace, but he didn't shy away from her question. It was a first; usually he deflected attention off of himself. Aria guessed it was a defense mechanism for him.

_We could lay down  
__So I'm next to you_

"No, I haven't talked to them since Ali's memorial a couple months ago. They really don't want anything to do with me," Jason confessed. Aria reached over and touched his arm. "That's not true."

_If you fall asleep  
__Then at least you're next to me_

Jason looked at her, then down at the hand that was touching his arm, but she didn't pull it away. "Aria, you know my parents. They still haven't gotten over Ali, and I'm sure they never going to."

_And if I wake up  
__You see, it's late, love_

Aria nodded her head and they tabled that conversation topic. "So, where did you apply to for college," Jason asked her, trying to think of a happier topic. "Mostly local colleges, but my dream is NYU," Aria told him, and he saw a glimmer in her eye when she mentioned New York University.

_Go back to sleep  
__I'm covered by nature_

"I've never been to New York," Jason confessed and Aria almost choked on her milkshake. "You've never been to New York," she incredulously asked him. Jason grinned at her expression, "Never had a reason."

_And I'm safe now  
__Underneath this oak tree  
__With you beside me_

"Well, you don't need a reason to go somewhere," Aria explained and Jason smiled. She started talking about New York City, and how she would love to live there for a year, maybe after college.

_But if I kiss you  
__Will your mouth read this truth?_

"I'm sure you'll get there eventually," Jason told her. "Promise you'll come visit me," Aria asked him. Jason moved his gaze from her eyes to his milkshake and she nudged his shoulder. "I promise," he agreed. "Good," Aria said with a happy smile on her face.

_Darling, how I miss you  
__Strawberries taste how lips do_

They talked for a little while longer; well mostly it was Jason listening while Aria talked about spending the day writing her new book while gazing out at Central Park.

It had been a long time since she's hung out with a guy that wasn't Ezra. Jason was different than anyone that she knew. He had been through so much in his relatively short life, more than some people would experience in their entire lifetime.

_And it's not complete yet  
__Mustn't get our feet wet_

He gave her a different perspective on life, and it was quite refreshing. Noticing that it was dark out, Aria realized that her father would soon grow worried about where she was.

_Cause that leads to regret  
__Diving in too soon_

Jason drives her home; the only thing breaking their companionable silence is the radio. He pulls into her driveway and puts his car into park. Aria unbuckles her seatbelt and looks over at Jason.

"Thanks again for the talk, and the milkshakes," Aria acknowledged. Jason nodded his head and watched as she got out. Forgetting that he wanted to say something else, Jason quickly gets out of his car.

_And I'll owe it all to you  
__My little bird_

"Aria!"

_My little bird  
__My little bird_

She turns around to see him leaning against his car. "Whenever life gets too much or if you need to escape…call me," Jason said. Aria smiled and nodded her head. Jason smiled back and watched as she walked up to her front door. Turning back around, she grins and waves at him.

_My little bird_

Grinning back, Jason gets into his car and Aria watches as he drives off.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you guys all enjoyed this little chapter. Lyrics to 'Little Bird' by Ed Sheeran. Let me know what you thought in a review, or what you would like to happen. Until next time!**_


	3. Gold Rush

_**A/N: Okay, here's Chapter 3!**_

_**Friend to All: Thanks for the review! They're pretty adorable in this chapter as well.**_

_**Stelenton2: Thanks for the review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline.**_

* * *

_"Have you ever denied your feelings for someone because your fear of rejection is too hard to handle? We tell lies when we are afraid…"_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_**Gold Rush**_

_Previously on Give Me Love…_

_Jason drives her home; the only thing breaking their companionable silence is the radio. He pulls into her driveway and puts his car into park. Aria unbuckles her seatbelt and looks over at Jason._

"_Thanks again for the talk, and the milkshakes," Aria acknowledged. Jason nodded his head and watched as she got out. Forgetting that he wanted to say something else, Jason quickly gets out of his car._

"_Aria!"_

_She turns around to see him leaning against his car. "Whenever life gets too much or if you need to escape…call me," Jason said. Aria smiled and nodded her head. Jason smiled back and watched as she walked up to her front door. Turning back around, she grins and waves at him._

_Grinning back, Jason gets into his car and Aria watches as he drives off._

Aria reached for the counter, not believing what the note said. _A_ wouldn't do this, would they?

She started hysterically laughing, realizing how stupid that question was.

What wouldn't _A _do?

Looking back at the note, Aria didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to believe that _A_ would threaten Jason's life. But _A_ did drop Jason down an elevator shaft.

Crumbling up the Post-It note, Aria opens the trashcan and throws it away. She would deal with _A_ later. Right now, she needed _him_.

Aria grabbed her phone and called him. He didn't pick up on the first ring. He didn't pick up on the second ring.

She was halfway out of her house, car keys in hand to race over to his house, when he finally answered the phone.

"_Hello_," she heard him ask on the other line. "Thank God," she sighed. Leaning against the wall, Aria felt herself slowly slide down the wall. She didn't realize how anxious she had been to just hear his voice.

"_Aria, are you okay? What's wrong_," Jason asked, concern seeping through the phone. Aria ran a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry. I just-This was stupid."

"_Hey, Aria, you can trust me. What's wrong_," Jason calmly asked. Aria sighed, seriously thinking about outing _A_. But she couldn't. Jason would be at more risk than he already was.

"Can we talk," she finally asked and she heard him let of what sounded like a sigh of relief. _"Yeah, sure. I'll be right over_."

Aria hung up her phone and stood up. Straightening out her outfit, she couldn't believe that she had almost told Jason about _A_. Five minutes later she heard a knock at her door.

_Smoke alarm went off at 9  
__I woke up, wiped the sleep out of my eyes_

Opening the door, she felt calm and warmth wash over her. She could see how worried he was, there were crinkles right above his eyebrows. His eyes told her a different story. Right before he looked at her, she saw the fear in his raging green eyes, but once he took her in, his storm instantly subsided.

_She left a note "I'll be back in 5"  
__Well, I'm still waiting for that moment to arrive_

"Aria, what's wrong," Jason asked her and she shook her head. Pulling him inside, Aria looks outside once more before closing the door. Turning around to face a bewildered Jason, Aria gives him a small smile.

_I was told to put my job in front of you  
__But it won't hold me like you do_

"You're starting to freak me out," he murmured. "I just need to get away. Right now," she asked him. Jason stared at her, trying to look past her mask and see into _her_.

_But I do it for the love  
__Waiting on the gold rush_

After about thirty seconds, Jason curtly nodded his head and she went back to the kitchen to grab her purse. Jason opened the door and let her out first, and she locked it behind them.

_Keep it on the edge  
__Smoking on a roll up_

They get into his silver convertible and Jason starts up the car. It's silent, but Aria can feel Jason's heated gaze on her body. She knows he's trying to decipher what she was hiding, but there was no way he could.

_So maybe you should learn to love her  
__Like, like the way_

She felt bad for lying to him about her true intentions, but Jason couldn't possibly know about the person or people that have been torturing her and her friends for the past two and half years.

_Maybe you should learn to love her  
__Like, like the way_

Jason drives past Rosewood's limits and its outskirts. Aria recognized where he was headed, and soon after Jason parked his car alongside the national park's entrance.

_Maybe you should learn to love her  
__Like, like the way_

He got out first, and walked towards the park's entrance, not waiting for her. She could tell he was mad at her, but deep down, it was because he cared.

_And maybe you should learn to love her  
__Like, like the way  
__You want to be loved_

They walked past the picnic area, Aria struggling to keep up with Jason's long strides. Aria's breath catches when she catches a glimpse of the crystal clear blue water of the lake.

Jason hears her and smirks at her. She can feel the tension dissipate, and she smiles to herself. Aria hated it when Jason was mad at her. It was almost always because she couldn't tell him something. And that something was usually _A_.

He leads her over to the lake's shore, and they sit down in the warm sand. Jason stretches out his legs, and runs a hand through his long blonde hair. There was a lazy breeze that ran by them and Aria welcomed the warm rays of the sun on her skin.

Even if it was November, global warming most be happening because it was seventy degrees out. Aria pulls off her leather jacket, exposing her bare shoulders.

Jason patiently waits for her to talk, but Aria stays silent for a long time. He can tell something serious is bothering her.

"Aria, please tell me what's bothering you," he asked her and Aria inwardly flinched at the tone in his voice. He pleaded with her, the desperation apparent and growing larger.

_I never told her that I liked  
__The way she dances slightly out of time_

"I can't talk about it. Not right now," Aria whispered and Jason doesn't push. Not this time. Sighing, Jason pulls his knees up to his knees as they both stare at the lake's sparkling waters.

_And pretends she knows the words  
__To a song she's never heard_

Jason stands up and offers his hand to hers. Aria stares at his hand for a moment, but pushes aside any worries and grasps it as he helps her up. Confused by his actions, Jason suddenly picks her and runs them into the lake.

_But I tell her all the time, hey  
__I was told to put my job in front of you  
__But it won't hold me like you do_

Aria beat her tiny fists against his back in protest, but it was no use. He had an iron like grip around her waist and he wasn't letting go. She could hear the timbre and husky tone of his voice as Jason laughed. Jason finally slips and falls once they reach water up to their thighs. They tumble underwater, unable to get their bearings.

_So maybe you should learn to love her  
__Like, like the way_

Reaching the surface, Aria pushes her hair out of her eyes, to see Jason wading into deeper water. She follows after him, slightly fuming about ruining her outfit. Jason looks back and chuckles as he sees a furious Aria swimming after him.

Aria finally catches up to him and splashes him with water. "I can't believe you just did that," she indignantly cried. Jason grinned, running a hand through his wet locks. Her anger soon fades away, and laughter replaces it as she finally realizes why Jason did what he did.

She needed an escape and he gave it to her.

Aria shakes her head and Jason just keeps grinning, a grin she was beginning to get used to see on his face. She splashes him with water, but he just laughs and dunks her underwater.

Time was lost between the two friends, until they finally stopped to take in their situation.

_Maybe you should learn to love her  
__Like, like the way_

He was close, almost too close. Her toes would occasionally touch his legs, and she could see there were goosebumps on both of their arms. There was a pull between them that neither could explain.

_Maybe you should learn to love her  
__Like, like the way_

Aria felt Jason's hand on her hip and he looks in her eyes. It was like his fingers generated heat, warm and comforting heat. Aria could feel herself start to relax in his arms and close her eyes, but she stopped herself.

_And maybe you should learn to love her  
__Like, like the way_

"Aria, you can tell me whatever it is that's bothering you," Jason murmured. There was than a foot of space between them, and one of Aria's legs involuntarily started to wrap around Jason's own legs.

_So maybe you should learn to love her  
__Like, like the way_

His hand moves from her hip and to her back. Jason's fingers splay across it, pulling her ever so closer to him. Aria felt her breath hitch, but one look into his green eyes and she felt that familiar warmth settle her warring nerves.

_Maybe you should learn to love her  
__Like, like the way_

She opens her mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. Jason stares at her, waiting for her to say something…anything.

_Maybe you should learn to love her  
__Like, like the way_

Instead, she catches him off-guard and splashes him again. Laughing, they continue to splash each other, the demons plaguing their lives held seemingly at bay when they were with each other.

_Like, like the way  
__You want to be loved_

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter. This chapter is definitely settling the foundation for Jaria to move closer together. Lyrics to 'Gold Rush' by Ed Sheeran. Let me know what you thought in a review, and what you would like to happen next. Until next time!**_


	4. Grade 8

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I hit a slight writer's block, but it seems to have gone away. Here's Chapter 4, enjoy!**_

_**Friend to All: Thanks for the review!**_

_**butterfliesandbracelets: Thanks for the review!**_

_**Candycane77: Thanks for the review!**_

_** : Thanks for the review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline.**_

* * *

_"Have you ever denied your feelings for someone because your fear of rejection is too hard to handle? We tell lies when we are afraid…"_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_**Grade 8**_

_Previously on Give Me Love…_

_Time was lost between the two friends, until they finally stopped to take in their situation. _

_He was close, almost too close. Her toes would occasionally touch his legs, and she could see there were goosebumps on both of their arms. There was a pull between them that neither could explain._

_Aria felt Jason's hand on her hip and he looks in her eyes. It was like his fingers generated heat, warm and comforting heat. Aria could feel herself start to relax in his arms and close her eyes, but she stopped herself._

"_Aria, you can tell me whatever it is that's bothering you," Jason murmured. There was than a foot of space between them, and one of Aria's legs involuntarily started to wrap around Jason's own legs._

_His hand moves from her hip and to her back. Jason's fingers splay across it, pulling her ever so closer to him. Aria felt her breath hitch, but one look into his green eyes and she felt that familiar warmth settle her warring nerves._

_She opens her mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. Jason stares at her, waiting for her to say something…anything._

_Instead, she catches him off-guard and splashes him again. Laughing, they continue to splash each other, the demons plaguing their lives held seemingly at bay when they were with each other._

Aria walked into Spencer's house, happy that Spencer invited everyone over for a much-needed sleepover. A had been quiet for the past weeks, but the four girls could feel the tension rising and just waiting for the calm before the storm to break.

Aria walks in to see that she's the last one to arrive.

"Way to be fashionably late, Aria," Hanna commented from the couch. Aria rolls her eyes as she sits down beside her. Spencer hands her a mug of hot chocolate, and they put in _Pitch Perfect_.

"Em, have you heard back from Danby," Aria asked as they settled in for the movie. "Yeah, I'm going up for visit on Tuesday," Emily answered with enthusiasm.

A calm settled over the girls. They all realized that high school was soon coming to an end and they would be going separate ways. Emily to Danby, Spencer to an Ivy League school like Harvard or Brown. Hanna would probably go to some fashion school in California, but Aria still wasn't set on where she was going.

Sure, she had applied to a few colleges, and she got into them all, but her true dream was to attend NYU. She also wanted to become a writer, and maybe be a photographer on the side.

"Earth to Aria," Emily called out to her and Aria brought herself out of her reverie. "I'm sorry, what did you say," Aria asked.

"Hanna asked if there was anyone new in your life," Emily repeated. Aria realized that she had daydreamed for so long that the three other girls on moved on from college to boys.

_My mind is a warrior,  
__My heart is a foreigner,_

Immediately her mind involuntarily went to Jason. Sure, she had broken up with Ezra four months ago and she was getting closer to Jason again, but she wasn't sure if she was ready.

Aria decided to tease Hanna. "Maybe," she coyly replied. Emily and Hanna started to grill her, but Aria noticed that Spencer stay out of their interrogation.

_My eyes are the colour of red like a sunset,  
__I'll never keep it bottled up,_

Spencer was quiet, which was unusual because she hadn't made a jab at any of Hanna's stories yet. "Spencer, you okay," Aria asked in the din of Emily and Hanna's persistent questioning.

The three girls turned their attention to their host. Spencer looked up from the bowl of chips she had in her lap to see the girls concerned about their friend. She looked alarmed and immediately all the girls picked up on Spencer's distress.

_Left to the hands of the coroner,  
__Be a true heart not a follower,  
__We're not done yet now,_

"I know who's helping Mona," Spencer calmly and quietly confessed. All three girls were stunned by what she just said and it took them a moment to react.

"Who," Emily finally asked and Spencer sighed before she answered her. "Toby," Spencer murmured.

_I see it in your movements tonight,  
__If we should ever do this right,_

Aria's hands flew to her mouth in shock, and the others two responded in a similar fashion. All three girls were dumbfounded and horrified that Toby has been on the A team the whole time.

_I'm never gonna let you down,  
__Oh I'll never let you down,_

The girls left Spencer alone for the rest of the night, knowing that she had been through enough. The next morning, Aria was the first to leave.

* * *

Walking home, she saw Jason working on the porch of his house. It was a cold January day, and she wondered why Jason was working outside. Aria stopped, admiring the view.

_Now keep it on the down low  
__And I'll keep you around so I'll know,_

Even though it was cold out, Jason was working up a sweat in his grey long sleeve t-shirt. He turned around and finally noticed her.

"Montgomery, you checking me out," Jason teased her and Aria blushed. "Would you like some hot chocolate, he offered as he walked down to where she was standing.

"No, I have to go over to my Mom's to help her paint," Aria reluctantly declined. Jason nodded his head, "I'll see you later then."

_That I'll never let you down,  
__I'll never let you down._

Aria watched him walk back up to his porch. She walked down the street, turning around once to see him staring after her. Giving him a small smile, Aria walked home thinking about how the people she had come to trust turned out to be the ones that had been harming her friends.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, I'm trying not to delve too much into the convoluted mess of who's A/Ali's killer, but I decided to follow the show with Toby being A just because it will create some tension between Jaria. Lyrics to 'Grade 8' by Ed Sheeran. Let me know what you thought in a review, and what you would like to happen. Until next time!**_


	5. The A Team

_**A/N: Sorry for another delay. Last week was Midterms and I've been busy for Spring Break. I'm going to be severely disappointed if Jason ends up dead, mainly because Jaria had no closure. This is a big chapter, and really sets up the rest of the story. And the title is perfect **_

_**Friend to All: Thanks for the review! There's going to be plenty of tension in this chapter.**_

_**Charlotte: Thanks for the review! Yes, Ed Sheeran really does work for them.**_

_**Stelenton2: Thanks for the review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline.**_

* * *

_"Have you ever denied your feelings for someone because your fear of rejection is too hard to handle? We tell lies when we are afraid…"_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_**The A Team**_

_Previously on Give Me Love…_

_The girls left Spencer alone for the rest of the night, knowing that she had been through enough. The next morning, Aria was the first to leave._

_Walking home, she saw Jason working on the porch of his house. It was a cold January day, and she wondered why Jason was working outside. Aria stopped, admiring the view._

_Even though it was cold out, Jason was working up a sweat in his grey long sleeve t-shirt. He turned around and finally noticed her._

"_Montgomery, you checking me out," Jason teased her and Aria blushed. "Would you like some hot chocolate, he offered as he walked down to where she was standing._

"_No, I have to go over to my Mom's to help her paint," Aria reluctantly declined. Jason nodded his head, "I'll see you later then." _

_Aria watched him walk back up to his porch. She walked down the street, turning around once to see him staring after her. Giving him a small smile, _

_Aria walk home thinking about how the people she had come to trust turned out to be the ones that had been harming her friends._

The last couple months of senior year had been stressful for the four girls, most of all Spencer. Toby had completely disappeared from her life, but that didn't mean that _A_ stopped tormenting them.

Caleb reunited with his estranged dad, only to find out that _A_ had been blackmailing his dad to steal from the local church. His relationship with Hanna wavered and was almost torn to shreds until Caleb's dad came clean about the blackmail.

_White lips, pale face  
__Breathing in snowflakes_

Emily was struggling to keep her grades up and continue to be at the top of the list for Danby recruits. It didn't help when _A_ would continually threaten her about Paige poking into _A_'s business. Emily had finally confronted Paige about sneaking around behind her back, but Paige called Emily a hypocrite for lying about _A_.

They soon broke up, and it was just because of the lies, but Paige was going to the West Coast for college. Their relationship was already strained to the limit with _A_, but adding distance didn't bode well for the two girls. Fortunately they ended things amicably and were still good friends.

_Burnt lungs, sour taste  
__Light's gone, day's end_

Spencer was starting to move on from Toby's betrayal, but she wasn't the same confident girl anymore. She still excelled in school and field hockey, but it seemed like her heart wasn't in it anymore. Aria was concerned about her friend, one she considered herself closest to out of the three girls. Spencer would always deflect her questions or accuse Aria of interrogating her, so Aria soon gave up on asking Spencer how she was feeling.

Coming down the home stretch, the girls felt their friendship waning with college looming before them. Hanna was flying off to California for fashion school and Spencer was going to the prestigious Harvard School of Law.

Emily ended up being the top recruit for Danby, and would be in the starting lineup for Danby swim team in the fall. She was excited to get out of Rosewood, sick of the lies, secrets, and betrayals that it contained.

Aria was the last to decide which college she was attending. It had been nagging her all year and it finally came down to deciding and she still had no idea.

_Struggling to pay rent  
__Long nights, strange men_

She got accepted into Hollis, but she longed to leave Rosewood in her rearview mirror and never come back, except to visit her parents. More than anything she just wanted to go on a road trip, discover the wonders of the world and not have to worry about ever hearing from _A_ again.

_And they say  
__She's in the Class A Team_

But this was reality and Aria couldn't just skip out on college. Her real reason for delaying was for her friends, one friend in particular.

_Jason_.

Just thinking his name sent a chill up her spine, butterflies in her stomach and a smile on her face.

They spent long nights staying up and talking about everything. Aria would often voice her insecurities about college, but Jason would reassure her that whatever she picked, he would support her.

_Stuck in her daydream  
__Been this way since eighteen_

His reasoning and different perspective helped her reach her final decision. The one school she truly wanted to attend and the one that took the longest to hear back from finally arrive in the mail in April.

The first person she told was Jason. She could remember hearing him laugh on the other side of the phone at her screaming. He told her he was proud of her, and more than anything that she was achieving her dreams. Aria told him that it was all because of him. Jason laughed, saying that he just listened. Aria smiled to herself, telling him that it was more than that.

Once she had finally picked New York University, the remainder of senior year flew by. It was bittersweet, seeing as how each day was a constant reminder that Aria would be saying goodbye to her friends until they returned for winter break in December.

It was a warm May evening when Aria received the alarming text message from a person the girls hadn't heard from in weeks. Reading the text message two more times before reacting, Aria raced out of her house and down the street.

_But lately her face seems  
__Slowly sinking, wasting_

She sprinted, pushing her body past its limits as his house finally came into view. All the lights were turned off, even the porch light, but Aria tried to ignore the growing pit of uneasiness in her stomach.

Finally reaching his front door, Aria pounds on the door. No one answered. She screamed for him, and the door finally opened.

_Crumbling like pastries  
__And they scream_

She looked him over. Jason looked like he was sleeping, seeing as he was wearing no shirt and old navy blue Rosewood basketball shorts.

"Aria, what the hell," Jason asked groggily, but she jumped into his arms before he could finish his question. He stood stock still, and could feel Aria quivering in his arms. Finally reacting, Jason wraps his arms around her, pulling her closer to him, if that was possible.

_The worst things in life come free to us  
__Cause we're just under the upper hand_

He ran a hand through her hair, and she finally stopped shaking when she realized he was okay. Her mind ran through horrible scenarios of what could have possibly happened to him, but feeling him hold her put all her troubles to ease.

"Ar, what's wrong," Jason whispered into her ear and she finally pulled away. He studied her face, seeing unbelievable worry in her green eyes. Jason would constantly lose himself in her eyes, but now was not the time. He crossed his arms over his chest.

_And go mad for a couple grams  
__And she don't want to go outside tonight_

He could feel it coming; as if it was another feeling he had gained getting closer to Aria. It was like uneasiness, but ten times worse. It was a topic they often argued over, in fact the only thing they really argued over. Jason literally watched as Aria closed herself off to him. Whatever vulnerability she had shown in her eyes was now replaced with an impenetrable wall.

"Nothing…I just-" Aria stuttered. There was no way to explain this one. She was standing on his porch at two o'clock in the morning on a school night and she couldn't find an excuse to be there.

_And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
__Or sells love to another man_

"Whatever it is that's bothering you, it must be serious enough to rush over here at two o'clock in the morning pounding on my door and screaming bloody murder. Jesus Aria, you scared me," Jason said and his voice was laced with concern and anxiety for her.

Aria looked down at her feet, embarrassed and ashamed of her stunt, but she had feeling he wasn't going to let this go.

"Aria, I can't help you unless you let me," Jason murmured, reaching out for her hand. Aria lets him hold her hand, as if the contact could solve all of her problems, mainly just _A_.

_It's too cold outside  
__For angels to fly  
__Angels to fly_

"I can't…I can't," she finally got out and Jason felt his stomach drop at the sound of her voice. She sounded so broken and lost; he just wanted to erase whatever it was that was plaguing her.

"What are you hiding," Jason confronted her. He let go of her hand, instead tilting her chin up and forcing him to look at her. He didn't mean to raise his voice, but if that was the only way to get through to her, then so be it.

_Ripped gloves, raincoat  
__Tried to swim and stay afloat_

"I can't tell you the truth," Aria finally got out and she saw the frustration on his face. Jason moves away from her, not wanting to rehash this same argument.

"Look, I've been here for you since Ezra left your life. I am your friend and I would never do anything to hurt you. I trust you Aria," Jason confessed. Aria looked up at him, seeing that he meant what he said.

_Dry house, wet clothes  
__Loose change, bank notes_

Of course, his actions always showed that he trusted her in the past months, but he had never said it out loud. It was an unspoken between the two close friends.

"It's really hard for me to do that after everyone else has left my life, but you Aria…you're different than anyone I've ever known. It's…easy, like breathing air."

_Weary-eyed, dry throat  
__Call girl, no phone_

Aria is conflicted. She knows that she should tell him about the A Team, hell they had threatened and tried to kill him.

Jason takes her hand in his. "Aria, I can tell this is eating you up inside," his voice breaking at the look she was giving him. Aria simply nodded her head. Jason was surprised, thinking that she was going to make it harder. Leading her into his house, Jason gestures to the couch. Sitting down beside her, he silently waits for her to start.

"It all started when I returned to Rosewood two years ago…"

_And they say  
__She's in the Class A Team_

Aria talks for about an hour, telling Jason _everything_ and holding nothing back. She struggles over some of the hard parts, but Jason quietly encourages her to continue. Aria tells him how A threatened to tell everyone about her and Ezra, back when he was her teacher.

"That's what you meant by unavailable," Jason quietly mused and Aria sullenly nodded her head. She wanted to reciprocate his feelings, hell she knew she had them back then, but she was still in love with Ezra.

He now understood why she had initially rejected him and knew the whole story. Aria finally got to where they are now, telling Jason about Ezra's son and how she let him go to be a father to him.

_Stuck in her daydream  
__Been this way since eighteen_

Jason could see the tears in her eyes, and places a tender hand on her knee. She pulled away at first, knowing that she didn't deserve his comfort after the hell she had put him through, but he didn't budge.

Instead, he moves closer to her and wraps an arm around her shoulder. Aria gives in and sobs into his chest, and he holds her close. It wasn't all sad tears, for Aria finally felt like a weight had been lifted off their friendship.

_But lately her face seems  
__Slowly sinking, wasting_

All of her secrets were out in the open. There were no more walls to hide behind, no more abrupt ending of conversations or avoiding each other. She was completely open to Jason now, and he to her.

It was a frightening feeling, for she had never felt this way, this free, before around a man. But here they were, holding each other on his couch. Aria noted many times how being around Jason could help her forget about all of her troubles.

_It's too cold outside  
__For angels to fly_

Maybe this was fate or providence or a higher power finally giving the push they needed towards each other.

_Angels to fly  
__To fly, fly_

Jason runs a hand through her hair, trying to soothe her in any way that he could. With one arm wrapped around her small frame, Aria entwines her fingers with his and sighs.

_For angels to fly, to fly, to fly  
__Or angels to die_

Aria falls asleep in his strong and peaceful embrace, feeling the last demon leaving her and giving her peace serenity in the form of Jason DiLaurentis.

* * *

_**A/N: Wow, I actually liked the ending. Hope you did as well. Lyrics to 'The A Team' by Ed Sheeran. Let me know what you thought in a review, and what you would like to happen next. Until next time!**_


	6. This

_**A/N: I think you guys are going to like this chapter. It's basically Jason's POV through all of this A shenanigans. Here's Chapter 6!**_

_**Friend to All: Thanks for the review! I went through the same thing with my three best friends last year, so it was very easy to connect with the writing. I think the show sometimes forgets that these are eighteen year old girls trying to make it through high school, with the added pressure of A. I think you'll love how Jason and Aria deal with college.**_

_**NUNUBAYBE: Thanks for the review! I'm thinking that Jason will have a very good reason to go to NYC with Aria **_

_**Guest: Thanks for the review!**_

_**cristinaheartowen: Thanks for the review! **_

_**Stelenton2: Thanks for the review! We shall see…**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline.**_

* * *

_"Have you ever denied your feelings for someone because your fear of rejection is too hard to handle? We tell lies when we are afraid…"_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_**This **_

_Previously on Give Me Love…_

_All of her secrets were out in the open. There were no more walls to hide behind, no more abrupt ending of conversations or avoiding each other. She was completely open to Jason now, and he to her._

_It was a frightening feeling, for she had never felt this way, this free, before around a man. But here they were, holding each other on his couch. Aria noted many times how being around Jason could help her forget about all of her troubles._

_Maybe this was fate or providence or a higher power finally giving the push they needed towards each other._

_Jason runs a hand through her hair, trying to soothe her in any way that he could. With one arm wrapped around her small frame, Aria entwines her fingers with his and sighs._

_Aria falls asleep in his strong and peaceful embrace, feeling the last demon leaving her and giving her peace serenity in the form of Jason DiLaurentis._

It had been a week since he'd seen Aria. She had left early in the morning, thanking him for always being there when she needed him the most.

_This is the start of something beautiful  
__This is the start of something new_

He felt like a damn coward while listening to Aria confess her secrets. A coward who couldn't admit that the same demons were breaking him down.

_You are the one who'd make me lose it all  
__You are the start of something new_

Jason didn't even have the guts to tell her that he knew about _A_, he just had no idea that they were bothering the girls as well.

He had stumbled onto Toby spying on the girls one night, but didn't think much of it at the time. Sure, it was a little creepy, but he was dating Spencer at the time.

Now that they had broken, Jason was furious that he didn't confront Toby about what he was doing. Walking into the shady bar, Jason was waiting for his meeting.

_And I'll throw it all away  
__And watch you fall into my arms again_

He decided to search for the scum that physically and emotionally abused his sister, wanting to know the truth. Looking to his right, Jason sees his PI walk in.

Ordering a drink for the man, he tells Jason that he had been trailing Toby for days until he went off the grid. The man was lucky enough to catch a glimpse of him in a neighboring town and managed to track down the alias and credit card number he was using.

Leaving the bar with this new information, Jason called Caleb.

"We got him," Jason simply said as he got into his car.

"_Meet on the corner of Euclid and Pennsylvania Avenue_," Caleb answered.

Jason hung up the phone and hurried over to his destination. He roped Caleb into this, only because Jason knew he would want to be involved for Hanna's sake and that he was tech-savvy.

Parking his car in a side street, Jason sees Caleb motion him over to an alleyway.

"What did you find," Caleb eagerly asked. No one mattered more to him than Hanna, and he would do whatever it took to keep her safe.

"The PI found the alias and credit card number Toby was using," Jason replied. Pulling the piece of paper out of his jeans pocket, Jason hands over the numbers to Caleb.

Caleb opened his laptop and plugged in the numbers into his decryption program. It only took a few minutes for them to locate Toby's current whereabouts.

"New York," Caleb stated. Jason ran a hand through his long blonde locks.

"Okay, I'll go up to New York and try to find him. You stay here and if you find any more information, call me," Jason decided, but Caleb called him back.

_And I'll throw it all away  
__Watch you fall, now_

"You're not going alone," Caleb demanded, but Jason shook his head.

"I've already involved you enough," Jason told him, but Caleb shook his head.

"Look, you need me to track Toby and whoever else is with him. You can't do this on your own Jason," Caleb informed him.

Jason sighed. "Someone needs to stay here to protect Spencer and-"

_You are the earth that I will stand upon  
__You are the words that I will sing_

He slipped up, and Caleb caught it. "And Aria?"

_And I've thrown it all away  
__And watched you fall into his arms again_

Jason nodded his head and Caleb gave him a sympathetic smile. The past week Caleb had been able to pick up on Jason's strong feelings for the young woman.

_And I've thrown it all away  
__Watched you fall, now_

"Did you tell her yet," Caleb quietly asked and Jason shook his head.

_And take me back  
__Take me home_

"How do I tell the girl I love that I've been lying to her from the start? That I got close to Mona to see if she really was part of the _A_ Team? That I was there when Garrett died? That I'm the one she stabbed on the train last October? How the hell do I tell her that without her hating me?"

_Watch me fall  
__Down to earth  
__Take me back for_

Kicking a dumpster in frustration, Jason runs a hand down his face.

"Aria will understand," Caleb quietly told him. Jason looked over at him, not quite believing his words.

"I don't want to take the chance and lose her forever," Jason whispered and Caleb nodded his head.

"You won't know if you never try. If you tell her, and she hates you, at least she knows the truth," Caleb stated.

"Yeah, maybe," Jason admits. His phone beeps and Jason takes it out of his back pocket. Scrolling through the pictures sent from his PI, Jason is confused.

"Hey, do you know who this is," Jason asks as he hands his phone to Caleb.

Caleb goes through the pictures consisting of Toby meeting a mysterious woman in a red coat. The quality wasn't that good, but almost every picture Toby met a different woman. Some days she had blonde hair, other days she had short brown hair.

"I can see if I can magnify the images, but it will be tough," Caleb said as he forwarded the pictures to his email. "I've got to back to school."

Jason nodded, remembering that they were all still in high school. And here he was pretending to play detective. "Call me if you find anything," Jason says over his shoulder as he got into his car.

Deciding that he would need to pack some thing for New York, Jason races back home. He had no idea how long Toby would be in New York, and Jason didn't want to waste his one chance to maybe ending this forever.

_This is the start of something beautiful  
__You are the start of something new_

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry there wasn't any Jaria, but this chapter is very integral to the main plot of who's A. I'm sure you guys are probably going to figure out who it is, and I'm trying not to weave an intricate and convoluted web, like the show did. My main focus is Jaria, and Jason admitting his love for her is big. Look for the big confrontation next chapter. Lyrics to 'This' by Ed Sheeran. Let me know what you thought in a review, and what you would like to happen. Until next time!**_


	7. Drunk

_**A/N: I think you're all going to love this chapter.**_

_**Friend to All: Thanks for the review! You'll see Aria's reaction in this chapter.**_

_**fashionfeaver: Thanks for the review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline.**_

* * *

_"Have you ever denied your feelings for someone because your fear of rejection is too hard to handle? We tell lies when we are afraid…"_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_**Drunk**_

_Previously on Give Me Love…_

"_Aria will understand," Caleb quietly told him. Jason looked over at him, not quite believing his words._

"_I don't want to take the chance and lose her forever," Jason whispered and Caleb nodded his head._

"_You won't know if you never try. If you tell her, and she hates you, at least she knows the truth," Caleb stated._

"_Yeah, maybe," Jason admits. His phone beeps and Jason takes it out of his back pocket. Scrolling through the pictures sent from his PI, Jason is confused._

"_Hey, do you know who this is," Jason asks as he hands his phone to Caleb._

_Caleb goes through the pictures consisting of Toby meeting a mysterious woman in a red coat. The quality wasn't that good, but almost every picture Toby met a different woman. Some days she had blonde hair, other days she had short brown hair._

"_I can see if I can magnify the images, but it will be tough," Caleb said as he forwarded the pictures to his email. "I've got to back to school."_

_Jason nodded, remembering that they were all still in high school. And here he was pretending to play detective. "Call me if you find anything," Jason says over his shoulder as he got into his car._

_Deciding that he would need to pack some thing for New York, Jason races back home. He had no idea how long Toby would be in New York, and Jason didn't want to waste his one chance to maybe ending this forever._

Getting out his car, Jason is surprised to see Aria sitting on his porch steps, playing with the hem of her skirt. Smiling to himself, he admired her from where he was standing.

_I wanna be drunk when I wake up  
__On the right side of the wrong bed_

Wearing a flowery skirt, white blouse, black leather jacket and knee high boots, Jason thought to himself that her outfit perfectly personified Aria's personality.

Walking up the path, Aria finally looks up to see Jason walking towards her. She could tell that something was bothering him by his body language and the uneasiness in his emerald green eyes.

_And never an excuse I made up  
__Tell you the truth I hate_

Standing up as Jason approaches, he smiles at her and she smiles back.

"What are you doing here," he quietly as ked her as he unlocked his front door.

_What didn't kill me  
__It never made me stronger at all._

Aria hesitated before answering, and Jason turned around. In all honesty, she had no idea why she was at his house. It had been a week since they had seen each other, and she missed him. But Aria had no idea how to put that into words.

_Love will scar your make-up lip sticks to me  
__So now I maybe lean back there_

So instead, she just shrugged her shoulders and Jason gestured to her to follow him inside. Sitting his keys down on the counter, Jason pours them each a glass of iced tea and leads Aria out to the deck. Sitting down on the lounge chairs, Jason tries to come up with a way to tell her about his secrets.

On one hand, he wanted to tell her, he really did, but on the other…

Jason lost Aria; he was never going to do it again. If that meant he would only be her friend for the rest of their days, then so be it.

_I'm sat here wishing I was sober  
__I know I'll never hold you like I used to._

"Aria, there's something I have to tell you," Jason murmurs. Aria looks over at him, seeing him in deep thought. Biting his lip, Jason turns to face her. "But before I do, I need you to promise me that you won't leave or that you'll hate me ."

Smiling, Aria is confused by his request. "Jason, I could never hate you."

_But a house gets cold when you cut the heating  
__Without you to hold I'll be freezing_

Jason nods his head, appreciating her wo rds, but it still doesn't make him feel any better.

"I feel like an asshole, but I know about the _A_ team," Jason confessed, but Aria didn't understand what he was saying. "What I meant to say is that I knew about the _A_ team before you told me last week."

_Can't rely on my heart to beat in  
__'Cause you take parts of it every evening_

He watches for her reaction. Jason notices the shock in her eyes, and a flash of anger and bewilderment, but when she looks into his eyes, Jason can tell that it was okay to continue.

Swallowing back any nerves, Jason continues his story. "I had taken matters into my own hands, deciding to get revenge for Ali's murder myself."

Aria sipped at her iced tea, silently listening to him. Jason was unsure of how she was doing, and what she was thinking, but he kept going anyway.

"The night of…when you…on the train I confronted Garrett about Ali's murder. I kept questioning him, and I knew that something was wrong with him. He was uneasy, like someone was watching us. But some thing changed in his voice. He sounded…s o broken, Aria. I had never heard someone like that, not even my parents after Ali died. He was _so_ consumed by the guilt of knowing how Al i died that he-he…" Jason struggled to finish his story.

_Take words out of my mouth just from breathing  
__Replace with phrases like when you're leaving me._

Aria had a concerned look on her face, and she could guess what happened next. Getting off her chair, she sat next to Jason and took his hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. Jason looked at her, gratitude radiating from his eyes.

_Should I, should I?  
__Maybe I'll get drunk again_

"He pulled out his gun, and before I could get to him, he put it in his mouth and pulled the trigger," Jason somberly recalled. Aria's free hand flew up to her mouth. She couldn't even begin to understand how someone could witness that and be okay. She felt his hand start to tremble in hers and she saw a lone tear slide down his cheek. "I didn't-I had no idea what to do, so I did the first thing that came to my mind. I dumped Garrett's body into a crate, and figured I would come back later after everyone was gone to get rid of it."

Jason stopped talking and looked over at Aria. She was starting to piece together the horrors of spending Halloween on that train.

_I'll be drunk again  
__I'll be drunk again  
__To feel a little love_

"When I finally came back, I saw someone in a black hoodie push a body into the same crate I put Garrett in earlier. I ran over, trying to get them to stop when I realized it was you in there. I tried to stop them Aria, but I was drugged earlier that night. So I sat on the crate, using my dead weight to prevent Mona from pushing you to your…off the train, " Jason corrected himself. He couldn't say her death out loud, for it came so close to happening.

"And that's when you stabbed me. Mona ran off, but I recognized her voice. That's why I got close to her, trying to use her to find out what Garrett did or know," Jason confessed.

_I wanna hold your heart in both hands  
__Not watch it fizzle at the bottom of a Coke can_

He lifted up his plaid shirt, revealing the pink scar on his abdomen from where Aria had stabbed him. She gasped, not believing what she did. It took her a moment to process everything that Jason just told her.

"I'm so sorry. I had-I had no idea that was you," Aria quickly apologized, but Jason shook it off.

_And I got no plans for the weekend  
__So should we speak then_

"I'm just glad you're okay. I would take a screwdriver to my side any day," Jason joked with Aria's favorite boyish grin on his face.

_Keep it between friends  
__Though I know you'll never love me like you used to._

Nudging him with her shoulder, Aria laughed. "Why are you telling me all of this now?Why wait?"

_There may be other people like us  
__Who see the flicker of the clipper when they light up_

Jason shook his head, as if he was having an argument with himself. "I didn't want you to hate me. I can't lose you, Ar. "

Smiling, Aria rolls her eyes. "I could never hate you. And you won't lose me. I promise," she said with a kiss on his cheek. Wrapping an arm around her, Jason closes his eyes as he feels the weight lift off of his chest.

_Flames just create us but burns don't he al like before  
__And you don't hold me anymore._

He was scared to tell her before, but now that he did, Jason knew that his confessed secrets had brought them closer, closer than friends.

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Things are starting to progress for Jaria, and expect a big step in the next chapter. Lyrics to 'Drunk' by Ed Sheeran. Let me know what you thought in a revi ew, and what you would like to happen. Until next time!**_


	8. Lego House

_**A/N: Some angst and a happy ending to this chapter. Enjoy!**_

_**Guest: Thanks for the review!**_

_**Friend to All: Thanks for the review! Thank you so much for your kind words. I was hoping that I conveyed what Jason was feeling correctly. They'll start to pick up in the next couple of chapters, starting with this chapter.**_

_**fashionfeaver: Thanks for the review! I'm not sure if I'll have a third party in this story. I really like building on the missed opportunities with these two, but in my next Jaria story, I'll definitely switch it up.**_

_**Chrissybb: Thanks for the review! I love finding a new story that has multiple chapters and reading it all the way through. I'm glad you've enjoyed it so far.**_

_**cristinaheartowen: Thanks for the review! I figured that all the shit the four girls have been through, it wouldn't have a drastic effect on Aria. How messed up is that?**_

_**PurpleWings71: Thanks for the review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline.**_

* * *

_"Have you ever denied your feelings for someone because your fear of rejection is too hard to handle? We tell lies when we are afraid…"_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_**Lego House**_

_Previously on Give Me Love…_

_He lifted up his plaid shirt, revealing the pink scar on his abdomen from where Aria had stabbed him. She gasped, not believing what she did. It took her a moment to process everything that Jason just told her._

"_I'm so sorry. I had-I had no idea that was you," Aria quickly apologized, but Jason shook it off._

"_I'm just glad you're okay. I would take a screwdriver to my side any day," Jason joked with Aria's favorite boyish grin on his face._

_Nudging him with her shoulder, Aria laughed. "Why are you telling me all of this now? Why wait?"_

_Jason shook his head, as if he was having an argument with himself. "I didn't want you to hate me. I can't lose you, Ar."_

_Smiling, Aria rolls her eyes. "I could never hate you. And you won't lose me. I promise," she said with a kiss on his cheek. Wrapping an arm around her, Jason closes his eyes as he feels the weight lift off of his chest._

_He was scared to tell her before, but now that he did, Jason knew that his confessed secrets had brought them closer, closer than friends._

They sat on the couch, silent after Jason's confessions. Jason turned on the TV, trying to numb both of their minds after all the information they had gathered.

He watched her from the corner of his eye, seeing how she was slowly decompressing from her trying day.

_I'm gonna pick up the pieces,  
__And build a Lego house  
__If things go wrong we can knock it down_

"Are you all right," Jason finally asked after sitting in front of the TV for almost an hour.

Aria nodded her head and Jason turned to face her and stare into her eyes. He looked past the wall she was putting up and saw that she was hurting.

_My three words have two meanings,  
__There's one thing on my mind  
__It's all for you_

"Aria, I can help you, if you let me," he whispered, a tender thumb grazing her cheek. Aria nodded her head, and scooted a little bit closer to him. Jason was surprised by the contact, but didn't pull away.

He didn't move for a while, until finally he put an arm around her. It was quiet again, as they sat in companionable silence while watching a movie.

_And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm  
__If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now_

"You're warm," Aria sighed. Jason smirked down at her and she rolled her eyes. "It's a compliment."

He smiled. "Thank you for the unique compliment."

"That's me, unique," Aria said as she folded her legs up underneath her.

Jason rubbed her bare shoulder. "That's what I like the most about you." He didn't stop his ministrations; actually it felt so natural to just touch her.

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
__I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

Aria gave him a small smile. "I miss the girl I used to be before Ali died. But that girl was forced to grow up."

He looked down at her, seeing the wistful look on her face. "Maybe that girl's still there, maybe she's the not the same as before, but she's still there."

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now  
__I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

She thought about what he said, thinking that maybe he was right. "Maybe I just have to find that fearless and unpredictable girl one piece at a time."

Jason ran a hand through her dark curls, and Aria closed her eyes at his touch. She loved it when someone played with her hair, and she was beginning to learn that Jason was her favorite person to do it.

_I'll do it all for you in time  
__And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

"You can be whoever you want to be," Jason huskily replied.

* * *

It soon grew dark out, and Jason knew it was only a matter of time before she had to leave. But, just this once, he didn't want her to leave. He wasn't ready yet, not after everything they had told each other.

_I'm gonna paint you by numbers  
__And colour you in  
__If things go right we can frame it and put you on a wall_

He looked down to see that Aria trying hard not to fall asleep. Getting up, Jason kneels beside her and pushes the hair out of her eyes. Her eyes open and she stares at him.

Aria's phone vibrates, and they both feel the cold chill of reality creep back into their hearts. Jason sits back beside her, a steady hand over hers as she read the text message.

_And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before  
__Now I'll surrender up my heart  
__And swap it for yours_

"My parents want me home for dinner," Aria announced after reading a text from her mom. Jason sighed, getting up and following her out.

"I'll walk you home," he says as he locks the front door behind them.

Walking a couple streets over, Jason follows Aria up to her porch. "Thanks," Aria says as she turns around.

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
__I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

Jason rubbed the back of his neck, his long blonde locks falling into his face. "Don't mention it."

Smiling, Aria opens the door and Jason walks back down the steps. They both look back once, small smiles on their lips.

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now  
__I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

A few hours later, Aria sat alone in her room, unable to fall asleep. Grabbing her phone from her bedside table, she sends off a text.

_Can't sleep. Hbu?_

Fortunately, Jason answered back in a manner of minutes.

_I can't either._

Sitting up in bed, Aria texts him back.

_My mind is running a million miles a minute._

Jason leans against his headboard, grateful that she texted him, for he knew he wasn't going to sleep a wink tonight.

_Same here. I just wish I could turn my brain off._

Aria smiled, biting her lip after sending her bold text.

_Well since, we're both not getting any sleep, how about you come over?_

Jason grinned at her invitation.

_What about your parents?_

Aria rolled her eyes.

_Just climb through the window._

Jason chuckled at her bluntness.

_So I'm just here for you to summon at your beck and call?_

Aria grinned.

_Ladies and gentlemen, he's finally figured it out._

Jason got out of bed, pulling on a pair of black shorts and a blue sleeveless t-shirt.

_As my Queen commands._

Aria got out of bed, instantly heading for her mirror.

_I like the sound of that._

Jason almost trips as he hurries down his steps.

_Don't let it go to your head, Montgomery. It's already big enough._

Aria giggled as she ran a brush through her raven black curls.

_You know you like it, DiLaurentis._

Jason locked his door behind him, walking down the street and heading for the girl that owned his heart. Approaching her house, he sees Aria's silhouette in her window. Looking around, Jason finds a pebble and hits the window.

Curtains pushed aside, Aria pushed open her window.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair," Jason called up to her and Aria smiled as she leaned out the window.

_I'll do it all for you in time  
__And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

"Just get your cute butt up here," Aria hissed down at him.

"You think my butt's cute," Jason asked as he started to climb the tree near her window. Even though he wasn't looking at her, he knew she was rolling her eyes at him.

_Don't hold me down  
__I think my braces are breaking, and it's more than I can take_

Finally reaching her window, Jason crawls through easily. Straightening himself, Jason looks around the room, and sees Aria sitting on her bed.

"I just didn't want to be alone tonight," Aria said. Jason walked over to her, seeing that her teasing and flirtatious ways were gone and were replaced with fear and anxiety.

Jason nodded in understanding, kicking his shoes off in the process. Aria lays down on the bed, and Jason hesitates. Aria smiles and nods her head to join her.

Laying merely inches apart, Aria lies on her side and twirls one of Jason's locks in her fingers. She can feel one of his hands on her hip, his thumb gently rubbing in circles and it instantly calming her racing mind.

"Go to sleep. You're safe," Jason whispers and Aria smiles. Snuggling into his side, Aria feels his heartbeat beneath him.

_And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm  
__If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now_

"I'm glad you're here tonight," Aria murmured as Jason ran a soothing hand up and down her back.

_And out of all these things I've done I will love you better now_

"Me too," Jason whispered back and kissed the top of her head. Feeling warm and safe, Aria soon closes her eyes and falls into a deep sleep.

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you guys liked the steady progression. Also, hopefully the text conversation wasn't too confusing to read, I wasn't really sure how to separate them. Lyrics to 'Lego House' by Ed Sheeran. Let me know what you thought in a review, and what you would like to happen next. Until next time!**_


	9. UNI

_**A/N: I think you guys will like this chapter, albeit it's length.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline.**_

* * *

_"Have you ever denied your feelings for someone because your fear of rejection is too hard to handle? We tell lies when we are afraid…"_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_**U.N.I.**_

_Previously on Give Me Love…_

_Finally reaching her window, Jason crawls through easily. Straightening himself, Jason looks around the room, and sees Aria sitting on her bed._

"_I just didn't want to be alone tonight," Aria said. Jason walked over to her, seeing that her teasing and flirtatious ways were gone and were replaced with fear and anxiety._

_Jason nodded in understanding, kicking his shoes off in the process. Aria lays down on the bed, and Jason hesitates. Aria smiles and nods her head to join her._

_Laying merely inches apart, Aria lies on her side and twirls one of Jason's locks in her fingers. She can feel one of his hands on her hip, his thumb gently rubbing in circles and it instantly calming her racing mind._

"_Go to sleep. You're safe," Jason whispers and Aria smiles. Snuggling into his side, Aria feels his heartbeat beneath him._

"_I'm glad you're here tonight," Aria murmured as Jason ran a soothing hand up and down her back._

"_Me too," Jason whispered back and kissed the top of her head. Feeling warm and safe, Aria soon closes her eyes and falls into a deep sleep._

Aria rolled over in bed, shocked that Jason had stayed with her through the whole night. Peering over his shoulder, she sees that it's five o'clock in the morning and her parents would be getting up soon.

_I found your hairband on my bedroom floor,  
__The only evidence that you've been here before_

She lay on her side, watching him peacefully sleeping. Worry and anger were erased from his face, and he looked years younger. She had no intentions of waking him up, but she didn't want to deal with explaining what Jason DiLaurentis was doing sleeping in her bed.

_And I don't get waves of missing you anymore,  
__They're more like tsunami tides in my eyes_

A smile graced his face when she realized that he was awake. Jason greeted her, opening his eyes to look at her. That first moment when he opened his eyes took Aria's breath away.

_Never getting dry, so I get high, smoke away the days never sleep with the light on  
__Weeks pass in the blink of an eye,_

She had never met someone so visually flawless and so utterly flawed on the inside. Jason was beautiful to her, she wouldn't say that out loud because he would tease her about degrading his masculinity, but it was true. Jason DiLaurentis is beautiful, and Aria felt her heartstrings being pulled as he started into her eyes, or rather into the windows of her soul.

_That's why you and I ended over U N I  
__And I said that's fine, but you're the only one that knows I lied_

"Thank you for staying the night," Aria whispered. Jason propped himself on his elbow, gently placing a strand of her dark curls behind her ear. "I didn't mean to sound clingy or anything-"

_You and I ended over U N I  
__And I said that's fine, but you're the only one that knows I lied_

"It was no problem Aria. You have been through a lot the past couple of years. You've had this great burden to bear, and I'm just glad you told so I could help you carry some of it," Jason murmured.

She could have kissed him for what he said, if not for hearing her parents move around downstairs. Aria sighed, knowing that it was time for him to leave, but she wasn't ready yet. "I hardly feel safe anymore. It seems like _A_ is always around, watching us."

_Everybody said we'd be together forever but I know that,  
__I never wanna settle down, come around, break up the love like Lego now,_

Jason ran a hand over her cheek, hating how scared she was, but felt a pull in his stomach when she leaned into his touch. "You safe with me," he whispered.

Aria nodded her head, and moved closer to him. She was so close to him, she didn't care if her parents caught them together, because Jason was the risk she was willing to take, and no one had ever made her feel so safe in their arms.

Jason was surprised at first when she nuzzled his neck, not used to people being close to him. For so long he had been on his own, hell his parents even rejected him after his sister's death, and here was a girl that trusted him to protect her. A girl that he had loved for so long, he couldn't remember the exact moment he fell in love with her.

_Never wanna turn into another like you,  
__Sleep with my thoughts, dance with my views,_

Maybe it was when they flirted at the basketball courts, and he told her missed her pink hair. Her eyes lit up at his confession, and he could see glimpses of the old Aria, bubbling right under the surface.

Perhaps he fell in love with her when she talked to him during Ian's funeral, when no one else would. That she reassured him that he wasn't the wrong child that lived. The confidence and trust she placed in him confused him at first, but he quickly became to revel in her presence.

_Everything's great but not everything's sure,  
__But you live in your halls and I live in a tour bus,_

Thinking back to their first kiss, and how sweet and tender it had been, Jason was sure that was when he truly fell madly and deeply in love with her. The way she didn't move away when he approached her, how she licked her lips right before he touched them himself, and she even kissed him back before finally pulling away.

Jason smiled to himself while he held Aria in his arms, knowing that he would have to leave in a few moments. She snuggled into his embrace and finally breathed a sigh of relief.

_So am I close to you anymore, if it's over  
__And there's no chance that we'll work it out_

Both closed their eyes, as if it could prolong Jason's stay, but their daydreams dissipated once Aria's alarm clock went off. Jason chuckled at Aria's frustrated groan and leaned over to turn the alarm clock off.

Slowly, Jason moves out of her embrace and stands up. Slipping his shoes back on, Jason opens her bedroom window and straddles the windowsill when he fells Aria's delicate hand on his wrist.

_Oh you and I ended over U N I  
__And I said that's fine, but you're the only one that knows I lied_

"Will I see you again today," she asked. It was the last week of high school for the four girls, and then it would graduation, and they would soon be off going in four different directions.

Jason frowned. "I have to go in New York for a couple days." He saw the flash of disappoint in her green eyes, but he knew that he had to do this. For his sister and for her, he had to find Toby and bring him to justice. "But I'll be back before you know it."

_You and I ended over U N I  
__And I said that's fine, but you're the only one that knows I lied_

Aria nodded her head. "I'll be counting down the days," she said with a grin." She hugged her arms around herself, and Jason could tell that she was already beginning to feel uneasy again.

Leaning forward, Jason presses his lips to her forehead, holding on for as long as he could, until they both heard footsteps outside her door. Grinning at her, Jason expertly climbs back down her tree. Aria leans out her window, watching him disappear into the darkness before addressing her mother at her door.

"Good morning, Aria," her mom absentmindedly said as she brought in fresh laundry.

_You and I ended over U N I  
__And I said that's fine, but you're the only one that knows I lied_

Aria didn't turn away from her window, touching the glass before smiling. "Yes, it's definitely a good morning."

* * *

_**A/N: Another sweet chapter, and expect something big in a couple chapters, which is essentially the climax of this story. Lyrics to 'U.N.I.' by Ed Sheeran. Let me know what you thought in a review, and what you would like to happen next. Until next time!**_


	10. Small Bump

_**A/N: Here's Chapter 10! Kinda filler, but it definitely sets up the climax of this story.**_

_**Stelenton2: Thanks for the review!**_

_**Jaria2.0: Thanks for the review!**_

_**gaze up the stars in the sky: Thanks for the review!**_

_**Friend to All: Thanks for the review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline.**_

* * *

_"Have you ever denied your feelings for someone because your fear of rejection is too hard to handle? We tell lies when we are afraid…"_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_**Small Bump**_

_Previously on Give Me Love…_

_Both closed their eyes, as if it could prolong Jason's stay, but their daydreams dissipated once Aria's alarm clock went off. Jason chuckled at Aria's frustrated groan and leaned over to turn the alarm clock off. _

_Slowly, Jason moves out of her embrace and stands up. Slipping his shoes back on, Jason opens her bedroom window and straddles the windowsill when he fells Aria's delicate hand on his wrist._

"_Will I see you again today," she asked. It was the last week of high school for the four girls, and then it would graduation, and they would soon be off going in four different directions._

_Jason frowned. "I have to go in New York for a couple days." He saw the flash of disappoint in her green eyes, but he knew that he had to do this. For his sister and for her, he had to find Toby and bring him to justice. "But I'll be back before you know it."_

_Aria nodded her head. "I'll be counting down the days," she said with a grin." She hugged her arms around herself, and Jason could tell that she was already beginning to feel uneasy again. _

_Leaning forward, Jason presses his lips to her forehead, holding on for as long as he could, until they both heard footsteps outside her door. Grinning at her, Jason expertly climbs back down her tree. Aria leans out her window, watching him disappear into the darkness before addressing her mother at her door._

"_Good morning, Aria," her mom absentmindedly said as she brought in fresh laundry._

_Aria didn't turn away from her window, touching the glass before smiling. "Yes, it's definitely a good morning."_

Parking his car in Rosewood High's parking lot, Jason sighs as he removes the key from the ignition.

His trip to New York with Caleb had been ill fated from the start. Toby had slipped through their fingers yet again, and Jason was almost to the point of giving up.

_You're just a small bump unborn, in four months you're brought to life,  
__You might be left with my hair, but you'll have your mother's eyes,_

Spencer had started to move on, slowly but surely. Jason was sure she was going to be okay, she was a Hastings after all, but she was his sister, and he would always hate the man who emotionally abused her for years.

Getting out his car, Jason looks up to see anxious seniors getting ready for their senior picture. He scanned the crowd for a petite and short brunette, but couldn't find her.

_I'll hold your body in my hands, be as gentle as I can, but for now you're scan of my unmade plans,  
__A small bump in four months, you're brought to life_

He hadn't talked to her since he spent the night at her house. Jason had wanted to, but he had been too busy looking for Toby. But he was here now, and he knew they needed to talk.

Something had changed between them after that night. They were more than friends before that, the trust that grown between them blossomed and Jason knew his time was running out to ask her one simple question before she left for New York.

Walking up the steps, Jason hears snippets of conversations about how high school was almost over. He listened to how excited people were to go out into the real world, and Jason grinned to himself. These kids had no idea how cruel and unrelenting the real world could be.

_I'll hold you tightly, I'll give you nothing but truth,  
__If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you_

Towering over some freshmen students, Jason rolls up the sleeves of his blue button up, noting how the air conditioning never seemed to work in this place. Shouldering his bag, Jason makes his way to the guidance office.

Rounding the last corner Jason sees her standing at her locker, laughing about something with Hanna.

_You are my one and only.  
__You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight._

God, she looked so beautiful. She was wearing a white sleeveless dress and a denim jacket for the senior picture. Jason shook his head; knowing that she had rejected him once already and that had been painful enough, but maybe…just maybe this time could be different.

Turning away, he doesn't notice Aria staring back at him. She frowns, wondering if he felt the same way about her, but realized she wasn't being fair to him. He already told her he liked her, even kissed her, but she shot him down. She doesn't deserve a second chance with him.

_Oh, you are my one and only.  
__You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.  
__And you'll be alright._

"I would love to run my hands through his hair," Hanna slyly said as Aria closed her locker. Aria gave her a look. "What, Jason's got a nice head of hair, I'm just stating a fact. And don't tell me you haven't thought about it."

Aria blushes as she hugged her cap and gown to herself. Oh, the countless dreams she had with Jason starring in them, but she would never admit to them out loud.

"You have, haven't you," Hanna remarked. Aria looked up at her.

"Hanna, you already have a boyfriend with nice long hair," Aria said as they rounded the corner of the hall. The first bell rang, signaling to everyone to get to homeroom, and for the seniors to go outside.

_Oh, you're just a small bump unknown, you'll grow into your skin.  
__With a smile like hers and a dimple beneath your chin._

"Yes, but we're not talking about Caleb here, we're talking about Jason. Don't deny it, you think about him all the time. Have you told him," Hanna asked, her voice lowered.

Aria looked up at her, to see that her friend was generally concerned. Surprisingly, Hanna was the only one Aria had confided in about her feelings for Jason.

"What am I supposed to say? I really like you, more than friends, but remember that one time you said the same thing and I shot you down? Yeah, I don't think he's going to go for that," Aria sighed as they headed for the front entrance.

_Finger nails the size of a half grain of rice,  
__And eyelids closed to be soon opened wide  
__A small bump, in four months you'll open your eyes._

Hanna rolled her eyes. "Well, you can't assume things like this. What if he feels the same way and you never tell him? You'll regret it for the rest of your life. And Aria, you too pretty for that," Hanna said as she nudged her shoulder with Aria's.

_And I'll hold you tightly, I'll tell you nothing but truth,  
__If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you_

"Yeah, maybe," Aria voiced, but she seriously thought about Hanna's advice. For once, maybe Aria should put herself out there. Hanna was right, she would regret it for the rest of her life if she keeps quiet.

Walking back down the front steps, they follow the other seniors out to the football field. It was a warm May day, a gentle breeze blowing through girl's hair.

Once they had all reached the football field, teachers arranged them by height, and separated the boys and girls. Each row alternated blue and gold. Aria was down in the front row, one of the shortest girls in her grade.

Soon, the teachers had wrangled all the seniors together and the photographer managed to get some good pictures before teachers dismissed them to their second class.

Aria went back to her locker, putting away her gown and exchanging it for Spanish notebook. Closing her locker, she sees Jason talking to a couple students down the hall.

She leans against the lockers, and watches as Jason tells them a joke, and then hands them his card. They shake his hand and they continue to their classes.

_You are my one and only.  
__You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight._

Aria smiles once Jason notices her in the empty hallway. He smiled back and they walk towards each other.

"Senior pictures, huh," he asks as he motions to her dress. Aria nodded her head. "I think I remember Ian and I making some funny faces. We got detention for the rest of the school year."

_Oh, you are my one and only.  
__You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.  
__And you'll be alright._

Aria laughed, she could definitely picture Jason doing that. "How was New York," she asked and saw Jason stiffen. "Jason, what's wrong?" Aria touched his arm, concerned.

Looking around the hallways, Jason takes her hand in his and leads her into an empty classroom. Closing the door behind him, Jason pulls the blinds down on the door's window. Turning around, he can tell Aria is confused by his paranoia.

_And you can lie with me,  
__With your tiny feet_

"I didn't want to tell you this, but I also know that I can't lie to you either," Jason admits. He sits down on top of the desk beside Aria. "Caleb and I managed to track Toby to New York, but once we got there, he was long gone."

Aria stared at him for a few seconds, processing the information. "Do you know where he went?"

_When you're half asleep,  
__I'll leave you be._

Jason shook his head. "No, he completely disappeared. We only managed to find him because I hired a private investigator. Now…now I'm not even sure if I want to find him."

"Why," Aria asked, seeing anger swirl in his cerulean eyes.

_Right in front of me  
__For a couple weeks  
__So I can keep you safe_.

"I want to him to pay for what he did to Spencer, I really do, but…she's doing so much better now. I'm not sure if I find him, that I'll be able to stop myself from killing him," Jason quietly confessed.

_'Cause you are my one and only.__You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight._

He looked over at Aria, and saw sympathy in her green eyes. She reached over and took his hand in hers. "I know Spencer loves you, and I know that you would do anything for your sister. But he's…he's not worth going to jail over. Especially when you have so much going well in your life."

Jason looked down at their joined hands, feeling Aria's thumb gently rub his knuckles. "Oh, yeah? What's that," he asked in a flirty tone.

Aria grinned, glad to see that his anger was slowly ebbing away. "Well, you're getting to know your sister better. You have a good job here, helping out kids like you because you didn't have anyone back then. And you have me, and that's obviously a good thing."

Jason chuckled, reaching over and tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "You look beautiful," he murmured. Aria smiled at him, clearly aware that he hadn't removed his hand from her cheek. "I have to get back soon, but I was wondering if we could talk later."

He reluctantly removes his hand from her cheek, and they both slide off the desks. Aria nods her head. "Yeah, maybe you can come over later and we could watch a movie or something. My parents are going to Philadelphia for the weekend, and Mike's staying at a friend's house."

Jason nodded his head and they both walked to the door. Aria grabbed his wrist. He turned around, looking down at her. She leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you around, DiLaurentis."

_You are my one and only.  
__You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.  
__And you'll be alright._

Opening the door, she walks out first. Jason follows, leaning against the door. "You can count on it Montgomery," he calls after her. She turns around, sticking her tongue out at him, and continued down the hall, a wide smile on her face.

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you guys liked this cute chapter. Next chapter is the big one, and hopefully you guys will love it. Lyrics to 'Small Bump' by Ed Sheeran. Let me know what you thought in a review, and what you would like to happen next. Until next time!**_


	11. Kiss Me

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay guys. Finals are this week, and I'm updating all my stories in between study sessions. All right, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for. It's a little angsty, but it's a big payoff. Enjoy!**_

_**PS: A little refresher, Aria broke up with Ezra back in August because of his son with Maggie and how Aria kept it a secret from him.**_

_**Stelenton2: Thanks for the review!**_

_**Jaria2.0: Thanks for the review!**_

_**Charlotte: Thanks for the review!**_

_**Friend to All: Thanks for the review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline.**_

* * *

_"Have you ever denied your feelings for someone because your fear of rejection is too hard to handle? We tell lies when we are afraid…"_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_**Kiss Me**_

_Previously on Give Me Love…_

_He looked over at Aria, and saw sympathy in her green eyes. She reached over and took his hand in hers. "I know Spencer loves you, and I know that you would do anything for your sister. But he's…he's not worth going to jail over. Especially when you have so much going well in your life."_

_Jason looked down at their joined hands, feeling Aria's thumb gently rub his knuckles. "Oh, yeah? What's that," he asked in a flirty tone._

_Aria grinned, glad to see that his anger was slowly ebbing away. "Well, you're getting to know your sister better. You have a good job here, helping out kids like you because you didn't have anyone back then. And you have me, and that's obviously a good thing."_

_Jason chuckled, reaching over and tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "You look beautiful," he murmured. Aria smiled at him, clearly aware that he hadn't removed his hand from her cheek. "I have to get back soon, but I was wondering if we could talk later."_

_He reluctantly removes his hand from her cheek, and they both slide off the desks. Aria nods her head. "Yeah, maybe you can come over later and we could watch a movie or something. My parents are going to Philadelphia for the weekend, and Mike's staying at a friend's house."_

_Jason nodded his head and they both walked to the door. Aria grabbed his wrist. He turned around, looking down at her. She leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you around, DiLaurentis."_

_Opening the door, she walks out first. Jason follows, leaning against the door. "You can count on it Montgomery," he calls after her. She turns around, sticking her tongue out at him, and continued down the hall, a wide smile on her face._

What had turned out to be such a beautiful day gradually became worse. After agreeing with Jason to meet him after school, Aria couldn't quite manage to pay attention during her classes.

It didn't help that it was the last week of high school, seniors were done and teachers were desperately trying to maintain control of their classrooms.

Her Biology teacher made them take a pop quiz after a couple boys were making a ruckus about still having to be in school. They were quickly sent to the principal's office, as well as a girl that had her cell phone out. Aria and Hanna managed to hide their cell phones just before their teacher spotted them.

The school day dragged by, and Aria was sure it was because she was anxious to see Jason. She had a feeling about what he wanted to talk about, but that didn't calm the butterflies in her stomach.

Finally, the final bell rung, and students poured out of Rosewood's High's exits, only to find it raining. Sighing, Aria added that to the list of Fate trying to bring down her mood.

"Aria!"

She turned around to see Spencer running down the steps toward her. Looping an arm through hers, they head towards the parking lot.

"So, a little birdy told me that you like my brother," Spencer said.

_Settle down with me  
__Cover me up  
__Cuddle me in_

Aria blushed. "I'm guessing that little birdy is Hanna."

Spencer smiled. "Well that, and it's pretty obvious whenever you're around each other. The way you gravitate towards each other. It's pretty remarkable."

Aria ran a hand through her hair, nervous that Spencer wouldn't approve. Hell, she felt it would be weird if one of her friends liked her brother. "Spencer, I hope that you don't hate me for liking Jason."

Spencer looked down at her confusion. "Aria, why would I hate you for that?"

Aria shrugged her shoulders. "Isn't there an unwritten rule of not dating your friends' siblings?"

Spencer laughed once they reached Aria's car. "Aria, if you want my blessing, then you have it. I love my brother, and he's a great guy, despite his past mistakes. Plus, you guys look perfect together."

Aria nodded her head, glad that Spencer wasn't mad. Spencer hugged her and wished her luck before running to her car. Quickly getting in before she could get drenched, Aria drove home in silence, her mind making up wild scenarios about how the night would end.

The house was quiet once she walked in, remembering that everyone was away for the weekend. Closing the big oak door behind her, Aria drops her book bag on the steps and heads upstairs to take a shower.

Taking an obscene amount of time on her hair and makeup, Aria had a gut feeling to look her best once Jason arrived. Picking out a pair of olive green skinny jeans and a loose black blouse, Aria pulls on a gray knit sweater vest on top.

Walking back downstairs, Aria notes it's still raining outside while making dinner. Hoping that Jason would be satisfied with spaghetti, she hears a knock on the front door.

_Lie down with me  
__And hold me in your arms_

Smoothing out her outfit and steeling any unruly nerves, Aria takes a deep breath before she opens the door. She keeps any surprise hidden from her face, but her eyes give her away.

He was standing there, on her porch, hair slightly damp from the rain, leather jacket coated with little water beads. Jason was holding a bouquet of flowers in his hand, and a grin on his face.

"Come in," Aria finally said and moved aside once Jason crossed the threshold. "They're beautiful," she comments once he hands her the flowers. Following her to the kitchen, Aria gets out a vase from the cupboard and places the flowers in it.

Turning around, she sees that he's taken off his leather jacket and was wearing a deep blue sweater underneath, along with his dark jeans and motorcycle boots.

_And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck  
__I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
__And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

"I hope spaghetti's okay," Aria nervously asks and Jason nods his head.

"Spaghetti sounds wonderful. I didn't think it was possible, but I've gotten sick of takeout," Jason admits and Aria smiles. He lives alone, so he must not cook much, Aria thinks to herself.

Stirring the pot of sauce, Aria is aware of Jason's rapt gaze on her back. Turning around, she stares back at him, and he sheepishly grins and looks away.

"So, you're parents are in Philly for the weekend," Jason asks as he walks around the kitchen. Aria nods her head, adjusting the knobs on the stove as she picks up the pot of angel hair pasta and places it in the sink. "You're okay with staying alone?"

He sees her stiffen, and immediately regrets asking his curious question. She doesn't turn around when she answers him. "It's been awhile…since _A_ has tormented us. I think it helped when you ran Toby out of town."

Jason picked up on her nervous tones, but doesn't act on his instincts. Not yet. "Why didn't you stay at one of the girls' houses?"

Aria turns around, walking back over to the stove. "Because I'm tired of living my life in constant fear over a stupid text message. I'm tired of cringing every time my phone vibrates. I'm tired of the feeling that I'm being watched."

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
__You wanna be loved_

Jason folded his arms over his chest. "Well, you're always welcome to stay at my place."

Aria smiled, but it didn't quite reach her lips. Turning the stove off, she gets out two dishes, and spoons out the spaghetti and spreads marinara sauce over the top.

He can tell that she's putting up a façade, that's holding back her feelings because she's afraid of being weak. Gently grabbing her by the wrist, Jason looks down at her, and sees the wall go up.

Taking the plates of spaghetti out of her hands, Jason sets them back down on the counter. He takes her hands in his, gently rubbing her knuckles with his thumbs. "You can trust me, Aria. Even after all we've been through."

_You wanna be loved  
__This feels like falling in love_

Aria weakly nodded. "I know. You're one of the few people I trust." He releases his hold from her, and watches as she moves into the hallway. She leans against a wall, arms hugging her. "When Emily told me that you almost died in the elevator accident, I felt a part of myself die. Even if I was with Ezra at the time, it didn't matter. I cared for you, even though we had grown distant."

Jason leaned against the doorway, patiently waiting for her to continue. He knew this had been a long time coming, them admitting their true feelings.

_Falling in love  
__We're falling in love_

"We were close once, and I missed that," Aria softly confessed.

Jason couldn't help the anger that flared up when she mentioned Ezra's name, and all the hurt that bastard had caused her. "I was always there, Ar. I wasn't the one that walked away from our friendship."

She felt the bitterness and hurt in his voice, and for the first time she truly felt how much she had hurt him by walking away, essentially choosing Ezra over him. Aria didn't wipe away the tear that slid down her cheek, instead focused her attention on the wounded look on his face.

Jason saw how sad she looked, but he knew they needed to get this out. "Do you still have feelings for Fitz," he calmly asked, keeping any resentment for the other man out of his voice. If they were going to get anywhere tonight, they had to be rational and calm.

_Settle down with me  
__And I'll be your safety  
__You'll be my lady_

"Ezra was my first love, and even though it's been nine months since he had left, there's still some residual feelings," Aria reluctantly confessed. She watched him the whole time, seeing how he got angrier at each word she said. She knew it wasn't fair, but she wanted, no she _needed_ to be honest with Jason.

He shook his head and slammed his hand against the doorway. Walking past her and out of Aria's kitchen, Jason ran away from his problems. It's what he's always done; it was his defense mechanism. The truth was, he never had someone fight for him, to tell him to come back.

_I was made to keep your body warm  
__But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms_

Walking back out into the pouring down rain, Jason starts the walk back to his house. He hears the wooden door open and close behind him, and hears Aria's boots on the slick pavement.

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
__You wanna be loved_

She was yelling at him, telling him to come back. Jason turned around, his long blond hair matted to his face. She looked achingly beautiful in the rain, the way her clothes clung to her ever curve and the way her hair fell in wet curls around her face.

_You wanna be loved  
__This feels like falling in love_

"Why do you always run away," she yelled over the thunder and lightning. She pushed her hair back, eyes furiously blinking any rain that got into them.

Jason shrugged his shoulders. "That's how I deal with my problems, Aria," he admitted.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I wasn't finished talking to you."

_Falling in love  
__We're falling in love_

Jason looked down, slightly embarrassed by his erratic behavior, but his pride wasn't ready to take it back. He mimicked her positive, crossing his arms over his chest as he impatiently waited for her to elaborate, both of them soaking wet.

_Yeah I've been feeling everything  
__From hate to love_

"Yes, Ezra was my first love." Jason felt another stab to his heart. He looked away from her, tired of hearing her talk about the great Ezra Fitz. "But you're my true love," Aria whispered so soft that he almost didn't hear her over the thunder.

Looking up from the ground, he could see that even she was astonished by her confession. "What did you just say?"

_From love to lust  
__From lust to truth_

"You heard me," Aria retorted.

_I guess that's how I know you  
__So I hold you close to help you give it up_

Jason rolled his eyes. "Say it again," he demanded, making sure his ears didn't deceive him.

_So kiss me like you wanna be loved  
__You wanna be loved_

Aria sighed, suddenly not afraid of what she was about to say. "You are my true love Jason. I love you, I'm _in_ love with you, you big stupid oaf."

_You wanna be loved  
__This feels like falling in love_

Jason let out a deep breath, a breath he felt like he had been holding in ever since he fell for her, and walked over to her. Towering over her, Jason leaned in, placed both of his hands on either side of her face and crashed his lips into hers.

_Falling in love  
__We're falling in love_

It was nothing like their first kiss. It wasn't hesitant. It wasn't tender. It wasn't gentle. It wasn't soft. It was everything but those things.

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
__You wanna be loved_

Aria stood on her tiptoes, arms wrapped around his neck, fingers kneaded through his blonde locks. One of his hands ran down the side of her body, settling on her hip while the other fisted her hair, angling her face to his.

_You wanna be loved  
__This feels like falling in love_

It was almost animalistic, and Jason only pulled away for less than a second to take a breath before he went back to kiss her swollen lips. He didn't care if anyone saw them, and neither did she.

_Falling in love  
__We're falling in love_

The only thing he cared about was that she finally said she loved him.

* * *

_**A/N: Whew, that was pretty intense. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Lyrics to 'Kiss Me' by Ed Sheeran, a very apropos title for this chapter. Let me know what you thought in a review, and what you would like to happen. Until next time!**_


	12. Give Me Love

_**A/N: And we're picking up right where we left off. Enjoy!**_

_**Charlotte: Thanks for the review!**_

_**gaze up at the stars in the sky: Thanks for the review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline.**_

* * *

_"Have you ever denied your feelings for someone because your fear of rejection is too hard to handle? We tell lies when we are afraid…"_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_**Give Me Love**_

_Previously on Give Me Love…_

_Aria sighed, suddenly not afraid of what she was about to say. "You are my true love Jason. I love you, I'm in love with you, you big stupid oaf."_

_Jason let out a deep breath, a breath he felt like he had been holding in ever since he fell for her, and walked over to her. Towering over her, Jason leaned in, placed both of his hands on either side of her face and crashed his lips into hers._

_It was nothing like their first kiss. It wasn't hesitant. It wasn't tender. It wasn't gentle. It wasn't soft. It was everything but those things._

_Aria stood on her tiptoes, arms wrapped around his neck, fingers kneaded through his blonde locks. One of his hands ran down the side of her body, settling on her hip while the other fisted her hair, angling her face to his._

_It was almost animalistic, and Jason only pulled away for less than a second to take a breath before he went back to kiss her swollen lips. He didn't care if anyone saw them, and neither did she._

_The only thing he cared about was that she finally said she loved him. _

Somehow making it back up to the front door, Jason pulls Aria inside and into his arms. Straddling his hips, Aria runs a hand through his hair while the other locks around his neck. Jason kisses her swollen lips and runs a hand through her dark wet hair.

Trying to find the stairs, he accidentally runs them into a wall. He feels Aria giggle into his lips and he smiles. Jason finds a table and sets her atop it. Pulling off his wet shirt, Jason helps her with hers. She unbuckles his belt, but he pulls her back into his arms and up the steps.

_Give me love like her,  
__'cause lately I've been waking up alone,_

Stopping halfway, Aria starts to grind into his hips. "We're almost there," Jason sighed into her mouth and Aria impatiently smiled. Stumbling into her room, Jason walks out of his jeans and pushes them onto her bed.

Looming over her, Jason kisses her neck, hearing her moan. He feels her nails scratch his back, marking him as hers. Moving back up to her lips, Jason's hand reaches down and pulls off her jeans. Aria kicks them the rest of the way off. Rolling them over so she's on top, Aria trails kisses from his lips to his neck, licking his collarbone, and paying special attention to his chest and abdominal area.

_Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt,  
__Told you I'd let them go,_

Feeling his hands roam her back, Aria hears Jason unclasp her bra and deftly fling it to the side. Making her way back up to his lips, Aria bites his neck and quickly soothes it with the tip of her tongue. Smiling when she heard him growl for her, Aria feels him ready for her.

Placing her fingers under the hem of his boxers, Aria pulls them down and slides them down his lithe legs under Jason kicks them off. Taking control, he rolls them over so he's on top. Aria relinquishes control, trusting him to love her and her body.

_And that I'll fight my corner,  
__Maybe tonight I'll call ya,_

Jason pulls back to look into her green eyes. "I love you," he murmurs just as he enters her. She moans and he lets her adjust to his size before rocking against her hips. Aria rocks with him and they quickly reach the peak of ecstasy. Aria moans Jason's name as she goes over the edge, and Jason quickly follows her.

_After my blood turns into alcohol,_

_No, I just wanna hold ya._

He collapses on top of her, and buries his face in the crook of her neck. She runs a hand through his damp long blond locks and the other had rubbed up and down his spine. She felt the light scratches she had left and proudly smiled.

Jason's hand gently rubbed her thigh and he let out a sigh of content, knowing that was the best he ever had. Rolling them over, Aria lays on top of him, her head resting on his chest and listening to his heartbeat.

_Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
__We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,_

She closes her eyes once she feels his hands in her hair and on her back. Aria quickly falls asleep, exhausted from their exercise. Jason rolled them over, and spoons her. Kissing the back of her neck, Jason joins her in slumber.

* * *

Feeling the loud boom of thunder above her head, Aria sits up suddenly awake. Gathering the sheet around her, Aria looks around to see Jason silent dozing beside her.

Once her heart rate returns to normal, she lays back down on her side. Propping herself on her elbow, she feels the warm calm settle over her as she watches Jason sleep.

_All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
__My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

There was youthful and serene look on his face. Any worry was erased from his face, making him appear younger. The way his hair haphazardly settled on his face. Snuggling into the covers, Aria continues to watch him, mesmerized by the sight next to her. She had never seen him look so carefree. She was sure she was falling a little bit more in love with him, but at the same time, it broke her heart that he was so troubled when he was awake.

Gently sweeping his hair out of his face, her finger glides along his cheekbone and across his upper lip. It was bold, but Aria had never felt so brash and vulnerable at the same time around a man.

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
__My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

Cupping his cheek, Aria reaches over and places a feather light kiss on his lips before snuggling into his side. Listening to his relaxed heartbeat, Aria's matched his own and soon she could feel her heavy eyelids start to droop before she feels Jason's hand on her bare back.

His deft fingers ghost up and down her spine, sending a welcome shiver through her. "What was that for," he murmured and Aria felt the vibration through his chest.

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
__My, my, my, my, oh give me love._

She was surprised that he was awake during that, but then again Jason was so guarded and cautious when conscious, it wasn't a stretch to think that he was a light sleeper.

"I thought you were asleep," Aria shyly admitted, all confidence gone now that he was awake. Jason felt the shift and tilted her chin up so he could look her in the eyes. "Sorry if I woke you up."

_Give me love like never before,  
__'cause lately I've been craving more,_

Even though it was difficult to see him in the dark, Aria was sure he was showing off his pearly whites. "I felt you shoot up after the loud thunder. Aria, it's fine if you wake me up if you're not okay. Actually, I would prefer it." His hand hadn't stopped moving up and down her back, and Aria felt her confidence slowly rising, glad that she didn't wake him up.

Mimicking him, Aria's hand wanders his chest. "Normally, I sleep through thunderstorms, but ever since I came back to Rosewood and _A _meddled into my life, I guess I wake up at the slightest noise," she voiced one of her deepest fears. Licking her lips, she continues. "You know, thunderstorms used to be my favorite thing to watch. Seeing the lightning light up the sky, always taking a different shape, then hearing the familiar sound of thunder rip through the sky. There's something so beautifully tragic about it."

_And it's been a while but I still feel the same,  
__Maybe I should let you go,_

Jason was silent during her confession, and at first Aria figured that he thought one of her favorite pastimes is weird, but he was silent because he had been so sure he couldn't fall more in love with the woman in her arms, but she could still surprise him.

_You know I'll fight my corner,  
__And that tonight I'll call ya,_

"You probably think that's weird," Aria voiced her thoughts aloud while hiding her face in his chest, but Jason shakes his head.

Rolling them over, Jason rubs his nose with hers. "Aria, don't be ashamed for what you like." He presses his forehead to hers. "Besides, it doesn't matter to me how weird you are, I love you anyways."

_After my blood is drowning in alcohol,  
__No I just wanna hold ya._

Grinning, Aria reaches up to thank him with her lips, causing what was supposed to be a simple kiss to become more passionate. Groaning, Jason was sure this woman was going to be death of him.

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this. Sorry for the delay, freshman year just ended and I'm back home for the summer, so I'm rarely on the computer anymore. Lyrics to 'Give Me Love' by Ed Sheeran. Let me know what you thought in a review, and what you would like to happen. Until next time!**_


End file.
